


Wish you were here...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to attend a Gala event in London and is missing his Welshman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here...

  


Title: Wish you were here...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, mild references to M/M, occasional language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, Martha, mentions of team  
Spoilers – set during s2 [after Reset], DW – s3 finale  
Summary: Jack has to attend a Gala event in London without Ianto   
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
Masterlist: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Xposted to Jantolution & jackxianto, tw_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times!]

A/N Written for dragonacesg7  J Hope you like *hugs*

 

Wish you were here...

Martha grinned as Jack’s face appeared at the window, followed by the upper half of his body as he leant out, waving. She scampered along the platform, keeping pace with the slowing train until it came to a complete stop and the whirlwind that was Jack Harkness flung himself out of the carriage door, wrapping her into a huge bear hug.

“Jack! It’s _so good_ to see you again...”

He squeezed tight before pulling back. “You too, Dr Jones...how’s the rest of the _End-of-the-World_ Survivor’s Club?”

“They’re ok...getting there slowly...they say hello... _this_ ” she brushed a light kiss to his cheek, “...is from Tish...you made quite an impression on her...” she smirked at him.

“Ah, I’m already taken...” he grinned at her, eyes twinkling

“How is Ianto? Did you both like my little gift..?” her eyebrows arched and she leant closer, “...tell...”

“Oh yea...and no...definitely _not_ sharing!” he chuckled as amused disappointment showed on her pretty face. He swung his bag over his shoulder and held out his arm. “Shall we, Dr Jones..?”

Arm in arm they made their way off the platform and out to the waiting UNIT car. They chatted about Tom, Martha’s family and the Doctor, relaxed and comfortable in each other’s company. The car dropped Jack off at his hotel and with the promise of taking him for dinner later, Martha bid him farewell. 

Jack glanced at his watch as he dumped his bag on the bed...the bed that would be very lonely without his Welshman to wrap himself around... He reached into his coat pocket and dug out his phone, pressing one on his speed dial...it rang...and rang...into answer phone. Jack’s face fell. Ianto must be busy...worry immediately taking the place of the initial disappointment he’d felt when the call hadn’t been answered. _Be careful...can’t lose you..._

He waited for five minutes...five long, drawn out minutes that seemed to have far more than the allotted sixty seconds in each, making it seem like an eternity... He pressed redial and held his breath...

“Jack...” Ianto answered after several rings. He sounded breathless and there were sounds of laughter and glasses clinking in the background...

“Ianto... _Ianto...my Ianto..._ I’m here...you missing me..?” he tried to sound cheerful, light-hearted, not at all sure he should be feeling quite as bereft as he did, attempting to quell the fluttering in his stomach from a sudden invasion of butterflies and the quickening of his heartbeat at the mere sound of his gorgeous Welshman’s voice...

“Busy Jack! Have you unpacked yet?” The tone was soft but carried an edge to it. Jack could hear Ianto moving around the room wherever he was...

“Not yet...” he said, somewhat sulkily, despite knowing that if he didn’t, his dress suit would be crumpled...he didn’t want to talk about housekeeping...he wanted to talk about...actually he didn’t know _what_ but just that he wanted to talk _to_ his Ianto who was now so far away...

“Call me back when you’ve unpacked...” Ianto hung up, leaving Jack with his mouth open and a sinking feeling as the butterflies suddenly acquired lead boots and hit the floor...hard...

His finger hovered over the redial...it was only with supreme effort that he managed to shove the phone deep into his trouser pocket and turn his attention to his overnight bag...the bag that had been lovingly packed by the man he was missing so much already...

Unzipping it, he pulled out carefully rolled shirts and stuck them on hangers, then his dinner suit for tomorrow’s gala presentation...why the hell Martha had insisted he come...his mind supplied him with innumerable reasons for staying at home in Cardiff as he dug out trousers, underwear and toiletries... Next he pulled out a squat flask that had been wrapped in a hand towel, a grin lighting up his face as he unscrewed the lid to be blown away by the delicious aroma of Ianto’s coffee. He poured himself a cup and sipped it appreciatively _God, I love that man!_

Turning back to the now almost empty bag, he lifted out a thin file, which upon opening, revealed a list of the dignitaries and high ranking UNIT officers who would be attending the medal presentation, along with photos and pertinent points of interest. That was _his Ianto_ , thorough and efficient...he knew Jack so well...

The final item was screwed up in the corner of the bag in a very _un-Ianto-ish_ fashion. Jack grabbed it. It was soft to the touch. Puzzled, he unrolled it carefully, the scent of his Welshman drifting around him. He smiled softly as he recognised the t-shirt Ianto had insisted on wearing in bed the previous night, saying he was cold... _love you_ he thought, his hand straying towards his phone... He paused, he wasn’t officially fully unpacked yet. 

He sighed, remembering how harassed Ianto had sounded earlier as he turned his attention back to the half-unrolled t-shirt. His heart leapt with undeniable joy as it revealed its final secret and he discovered that Easter Cat lay within the confines of the soft fabric. He clutched the well-worn plushie cat to him with one hand whilst the other gathered up the t-shirt and pressed it against his cheek so he could inhale the comforting aroma that was _Ianto.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000399k/)_

Flinging himself onto the bed, t-shirt and patchwork soft toy cuddled to him, he pulled out his phone and hit redial. The call was answered immediately, a gentle “...yes Jack, _I miss you...”_

“You found him..! You found Easter Cat!” Ianto could hear the slight hitch in his Captain’s voice and turned his head into the pillow of Jack’s bunk where he was stretched out, where he’d been waiting for his phone to ring... He breathed in deeply, the intoxicating scent of the older man filling his senses and sending a spark to his groin... _miss you...want you..._

“He was on the beach...next to the bucket and spade...” he chuckled as Jack obviously recalled the last time they’d been downstairs in their ‘paradise island’ room, his own head running through the hot and steamy memory. His groin twitched again, prompting a firm press with the heel of his hand... _patience..._

They lapsed into silence, one curled up in a hotel room with a t-shirt and plushie toy...the other stretched out on the tiny bed in Jack’s bunker...both listening to the quiet breathing on the other end of the phone... Many minutes passed... “Jack...” Ianto’s whisper slid into the comfortable silence.

“Yeah..?”

“You need go and get ready for dinner...” 

“I know...” Jack’s reply equally soft and regretful

“ _Miss you...”_

_“Wish you were here...”_ Cutting the call, Jack hugged Easter Cat to him and then carefully laid Ianto’s t-shirt in between the top and bottom pillows to absorb the scent for when he went to bed later, after dinner with Martha and her family. He topped up his coffee and took his cup and the toy into the bathroom where he turned on the shower to warm. 

When Martha rang to say she was in the lobby, he checked his reflection in the mirror... _not bad, you’ll do!_ He tucked Easter Cat into bed, grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator...

It was the early hours before he returned to the hotel room after an enjoyable evening with the Jones family. As he prepared for bed his thoughts returned to the other Jones, _his_ Jones, Ianto Jones... He pulled back the covers and arranged Ianto’s t-shirt over the pillow next to his, turning his own pillow over to have the Welshman’s scent next to his face...never had a bed looked so big... _so empty...miss him..._

He slid in and cuddled the plushie to him. Closing his eyes, he let the comforting aroma of the man he loved... _wish he was here..._ fill his senses until he was taken by sleep.

The following day was both busy and tedious...meetings with endless officials, many wanting to hear about the year-that-never-was, wanting to shake his hand... _Ianto did all this so much better than he did...the PR stuff_ He grimaced as yet another General approached, finding slight comfort in stroking his fingers over his phone in his pocket where a series of messages from Ianto told him to behave himself, smile politely and promised he would be rewarded if he got a good report from Martha...

“General...how nice to meet you at last...” _I’m really earning that reward..._

He tried calling Ianto as he dressed, disappointed when it went unanswered. He rang Tosh who informed him the team were out after a couple of weevils, breaking off to direct them through her comm unit... Jack waited until she’d sent them into the alley behind the amusement arcade before sayinggoodbye and hanging up. By the time Ianto was back from all that, the presentation gala would be underway...he’d have to sneak out and call later...

Resplendent in his dinner suit he joined Martha at their table as the welcome speech began. He cheered and applauded when Martha was presented with the Order of the Valiant, the highest accolade in existence, for her lone trek across the world, spreading the story of the Doctor... Jack’s mind drifted as he thought back over some of the events of that terrible year... _Ianto, you kept me fighting...the thought that I would be coming back to you...my Ianto..._

He came back to the present with a start as he heard his name... “...only the second time this medal has ever been presented and we’ve just seen the first... I’d like to call Captain Jack Harkness to the podium to accept the Order of the Valiant in recognition of his sacrifices during one of the darkest episodes in this planet’s history...” The room thundered with applause as Martha hauled him to his feet and gave him a gentle shove towards the stage...

He stood mute as the medal was pinned to his jacket and his hand was shaken warmly _I wish Ianto was here..._ He was guided to the plinth...obviously he was expected to make a speech... His gaze swept the audience as he hurriedly dragged his thoughts together, coming to rest on a pair of very familiar crystal blue eyes that shone with love and pride _Ianto...he’s here...my Ianto..._

Jack’s smile lit up the heavens with its intensity. His gaze fixed firmly on those sparkling blue depths he spoke simply and sincerely, “Thank you for this honour. I dedicate it to humanity, my team, my friends and, most importantly, my partner, Ianto Jones...thank you...” He nodded once and moved away from the podium, down the stairs and straight into the waiting arms of his gorgeous Welshman.

“I wished I was here too...” Ianto murmured as his lips met his Captain’s and he was kissed into oblivion and the room erupted into cheers and applause...

Martha grinned. Saving the world had definitely been worth it to see this...

End 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
